


the lightning thief.

by blurring_the_lines, orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (running high), Angst, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Canon, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read the books, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lord Zeus,” she said, sounding annoyed, “What do you want?”“What do we want?” He asked, indignant, “You’re the one who interrupted our winter solstice meeting? Who are you?”She froze, then narrowed her eyes, “What do you mean who are we?”“Winter solstice meeting?” asked a tough-looking girl with brown hair, “It’s June.”The blonde’s eyes widened, “What year is it?”“What kind of question is that?” Zeus snorts“1990” Athena answersThere were murmurs of disbelief from the group“But that’s impossible,” A man with salt-and-pepper hair says“No, it’s not,” Athena frowns“We’re from 2009,” A boy with curly blonde hair saysorThe fates send the characters back in time to read the books with the Gods.
Relationships: (Past) Posiedon/Sally Jackson, (Plus a bunch of friendships), Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Ares (Percy Jackson), Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hera/Zeus (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 126





	1. the chararcter list

for reference, Percy was born in 1993:

**Timeline one: 1990 (before TLT, before Percy was born)**

Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hera, Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Dionysus, Athena, Persephone (this will be written normally)

**Timeline two: 2007 (before TTC, after SOM)**

_Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Silena, Charles, Lee, Michael, Bianca, Zoë_ (this will be italicized, Bianca will come in during SOM)

**Timeline three: 2009 (during SON)**

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Clarisse, Malcolm, Chris, Katie, Travis, Connor, Will, Thalia, Rachel, Juniper, Sally, Paul, Grover, Chiron, Luke, Gwendolyn, Dakota, Tyson, Ella (written normally- Ella and Tyson will come during SOM)

**Timeline four 2010 (after BOO):**

Piper, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason  (these will be underlined)

One other character (who will be on a separate timeline) is Luke before TLT ( Luke- he'll be underlined )

;;

and the lightning thief  
and the sea of monsters  
and the titan's curse  
and the battle of the labyrinth  
and the stolen chariot, bronze dragon, sword of hades  
and the last olympian  
and the son of neptune  
and the mark of athena  
and the house of hades  
and the blood of olympus

;;

All Characters:

Demeter, Hestia, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hera, Zeus, Ares, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Dionysus, Athena, Persephone, _Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Silena, Charles, Lee, Michael, Bianca, Zoë,_ Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Travis, Connor, Will, Thalia, Rachel, Juniper, Sally, Paul, Grover, Chiron, Luke, Tyson, Ella, Piper, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason 

If you have _any_ requests, let me know. Characters, ideas, scenes, etc. I will be adding original works/parts (they'll be bolded and underlined if I add them)


	2. the fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline one: Before TLT (1990)- written normally (the Gods)  
> Timeline two: After SOM, before TTC (2007)- italicized  
> Timeline three: During SoN (2009)- written normally  
> Timline four: After BoO (2010)- bolded  
> (and Luke ; before TLT- underlined)

“Perseus Jackson,” Clotho muttered

“Yes, he is the one,” Lachesis agreed

“The hero that connects them all,” Atropos said

“To change the past,” spoke the fates

“And the future,”

“To find what is needed,”

“And see it restored,”

“Saved,”

“Found,” 

They gathered the sea green thread, weaving it beautifully, getting ready for the arrivals.


	3. the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline one: Before TLT (1990)- written normally (the Gods)  
> Timeline two: After SOM, before TTC (2007)- italicized  
> Timeline three: During SoN (2009)- written normally  
> Timline four: After BoO (2010)- bolded  
> (and Luke ; before TLT- underlined)

\---Timeline one: Before TLT (1990)- written normally (the Gods)  
Timeline two: After SOM, before TTC (2007)- italicized  
Timeline three: During SoN (2009)- written normally  
Timeline four: After BoO (2010)- bolded  
(and Luke; before TLT- underlined)---

**luke (before TLT)**

Luke was training in the arena, attacking dummies, preparing, alone, when it happened. At first, he didn't notice, he was so focused on the dummies, and nobody was with him so it's not like he noticed that time stopped. But he didn't think the light to the left of him was there whenever he walked in.

* * *

**timeline two (before TTC)**

_Annabeth_ , _Grover_ , and _Percy_ were waiting outside the infirmary to see Thalia when time froze. 

“Uh...what happened?” _Annabeth_ asked, warily, pulling out her knife.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” _Grover_ bleated, nervously.

“You and me both, buddy,” _Percy_ muttered, slipping Riptide out of his pocket, "What do-"

“Guys!” they heard, behind them.

They turned to see _Silena, Beckendorf, Lee,_ and _Michael_ running toward them.

“Do you guys know what happ-” 

A bright light enveloped them.

::

Zoë knelt down, silently observing the tracks. Jackalope. She stood, getting out her bow, eyes scanning the area. 

She froze when the bushes rustled.

Carefully, she stepped toward them, shifting them aside. She was swallowed by a blinding yellow ball.

* * *

**timeline three (during SoN)**

Percy, Frank, Nico, and Hazel were preparing for the quest to Alaska when the birds stop flying. Midair.

“Hey-” Hazel started, eyes widening, “what the heck?”

“What?” Frank asked, nervously

“It stopped,” Nico muttered

“What did?” Percy frowned

“Everything,” Dakota said.

They turned around, facing Gwen and Dakota.

“What?” repeated Frank

“Everything. Time froze. And the only thing that was left behind was that,” Gwen says, pointing to a bright light.

“What is it?”

“We don’t know yet."

"Well...I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

**::**

Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Malcolm, Chris, Thalia, Katie, Travis, Connor, Will, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, and Chiron were talking about getting Percy back when a yellow radiance showed up in the middle of the room.

“What the hell is that?” Clarisse asked as they pulled out their weapons.

Chiron shifted. He had seen these when the Gods appeared, “Go into it,”

“Uh-what? No, who knows what that thing is.” 

“It’s something from the Gods,”

“The Gods?” repeated Rachel.

Chiron nodded, “It’s a summoning,” 

“Oh, great,” Annabeth muttered but followed everyone anyways

;;

The fates personally took Luke from the underworld while Sally and Paul were sucked into it.

* * *

**timeline four (after BoO)**

Piper, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason were celebrating the victory of the Giant War. The Romans were set to leave in two days after everything settled down and they burned all the shrouds.

All activity stopped

"What the heck happened?" Piper asked, a little nervously

"Everything...froze," Jason frowned

"Why?"

"That," Reyna said, pointing to the center of the dining pavilion.

"Time froze for a light?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's more than a lot," Calypso murmured, walking up to it

"Hey, wait. We don't know what that is," Annabeth pointed out

"I do," she said, walking into it.

"...Where did she go?" Hazel asked

"I guess we just follow her and see," Percy shrugged

They watched as he disappeared. 

"Welp, we're not dead yet," Leo shrugged, walking into it.

The other sighed, following him.


	4. the arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline one: Before TLT (1990)- written normally (the Gods)  
> Timeline two: After SOM, before TTC (2007)- italicized  
> Timeline three: During SoN (2009)- written normally  
> Timline four: After BoO (2010)- bolded  
> (and Luke ; before TLT- underlined)

The God’s were having their 1990 winter solstice meeting with their usual arguments (that were getting nowhere)- “Mother Rhea always liked you best,” “Sea disasters are better than air disasters,”- when the blinding light appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Zeus was not happy when he saw what they were.

Eighteen people (or satyrs, dryads) fell out of it. They groaned, standing up.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” he thundered.

The kids stared at them in disbelief. 

“Uh...excuse me?” 

“What do you want this time?”

“You already took Prissy, what else do you want?”

They all talked over each other, surprising the gods. Finally, a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair stepped forward, clearing her throat. The others quieted.

“Lord Zeus,” she said, sounding annoyed, “What do you want?”

“What do we want?” He asked, indignant, “You’re the one who interrupted our winter solstice meeting? Who are you?”

She froze, then narrowed her eyes, “What do you mean who are we?”

“Winter solstice meeting?” asked a tough-looking girl with brown hair, “It’s June.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, “What year is it?”

“What kind of question is that?” Zeus snorts

“1990” Athena answers

There were murmurs of disbelief from the group

“But that’s impossible,” A man with salt-and-pepper hair says

“No, it’s not,” Athena frowns

“We’re from 2009,” A boy with curly blonde hair says

“That’s impossible,” Apollo says, eyes widening, “What’s the future like? Is it all torn up and burned to the ground?”

“Idiot,” Artemis mutters

“Might as well be,” The tough girl murmurs.

Chiron sends a disapproving look that she shrugs off.

“It’s true,”

“Woah, Woah, wait. What’s going on? Why are we here?” Asks a girl with brown hair

Two brothers next to her, they looked like twins, snickered, “Who cares Katie-kat?”

“Yeah, time travel-”

“Is awesome,” they say

The girl- Katie- rolls her eyes before continuing, “There’s gotta be a reason we here, right. I mean if you guys didn’t summon us…”

She trails off. The gods and kids mutter in agreement

“Is it-” but she’s interrupted by another light, dropping more people.

One of them, a girl with a bow and a braid down her back, kneels before Artemis.

“M’lady,”

The goddess smiles, “Zoë,” before turning her attention back to the new group.

There were seven, other than Zoë, five boys, and two girls.

One of the girls was a younger version of the blonde and the other one was beautiful with black hair and blue eyes. One of the boys had blonde hair, and the other brown, but they were obviously brothers. Another was tall, burly, and African-American. The other two, a satyr- another younger version from the other group- with curly hair, and a Latino kid with sea-green eyes. The first group of kids flinched when they saw them.

“Di immortales,” muttered the girl, straightening up

“Lord Zeus,” she says, “What do you need?”

“Uh- actually, funny story-” Apollo starts but is interrupted by Athena

“We’re from the past and we’ve been sent here by the fates,”

The kids pale, “The fates?” 

“Yep,” Hermes smiles cheekily.

“W-why?”

“We don’t know yet,” 

Another light- gods how many kids were there??- dropping ten kids, this time.

An older version of the Latino kid and the blonde chick. The Mexican elf kid, and a few others- a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, a girl with gold eyes and dark skin, an Asian kid, and an emo kid- were all from the other group, too. Then, another woman, a braid straight down her back, perfect posture and a stoic expression. She knelt immediately

“Lord Zeus,” 

When the gods and a few of the kids saw the last person of the group, they gasped. 

“Calypso?” 

She bowed, curtly, “Lord Zeus,” 

“Why are we here?” Asks the older version of the Latino, not bothering on bowing and instead of settling on crossing his arms.

The kids from the newest group and a few from the others, roll their eyes, sighing-- fondly?

Zeus narrows his eyes before answering, “The fates have brought us here,” 

“Oh, great,” he mutters, sighing. 

The blonde girl snickers and he sticks his tongue out at her. 

Another light and Zeus grumbles, “If there are any more kids, so help me…”

There’s six this time.

Another version of the boy with green eyes, the Asian kid, the girl with gold eyes, and the emo. Then, there’s a girl with blue eyes and red hair (a/n I just looked up Gwen and Dakota fanart, sorry if it’s wrong) and a boy with brown hair and a red stain around his lips. The room goes silent.

“Percy?” the blonde girl asks, her voice cracking. 

He blinks at her a moment before grinning, “Wise girl?”

She gasps, hands flying to her mouth, and she runs toward him, kissing him. 

After they pull away, a woman with brown, curly hair, and kind eyes, steps toward him, enveloping him in a hug.

“Mom,” he whispers, hugging her back.

After a moment, they explain to them what’s going on.

And- Gods of Olympus- there’s another light.

But this time there are only two kids. 

And the fates themselves.

One kid, blonde with a scar on his face, and another, a younger version of him. The room goes silent. 

Then, a punk girl and the blonde step forward, and they both punch him. 

He groans, holding his nose, exhaling, “I probably deserve that,” he whispers

The punk girl snorts, “There’s no probably about it,” she scoffs, but there’s a layer of softness under her voice.

He looks at them, apologetically, until they go back to where they were standing.

He waves, “Hey, Perce,” he says

Percy waves back, “Hey,”

His jaw is clenched.

The mini-scar kid stares at them all wide-eyed. The punk girl smiles at him, “Hey, Luke,” she says, her tone much friendlier.

He grins back after a moment, “Hey,”


	5. the introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the characters get introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after som, before ttc (2007)- italicized  
> during son (2009)- normally  
> after boo (2010)- underlined  
> (underlined luke- 1991, before tlt)  
> FOR THOSE OF YOU WITHOUT A BOOK: https://getfreestorybooks.weebly.com/uploads/1/0/7/7/107718885/riordan_rick-percy_jackson-_the_complete_series.pdf  
> i think that link should work ^^ if not, google the lightning thief free pdf.

The blonde boy with the scar stepped forward

“Thalia, Annabeth, wait. I’m- I’m sorry. I-”

The punk glared at him, “We’ll talk about this later”

He sighed but nodded. 

The black-haired boy leaned over, “You okay?” he asked

She nodded before chuckling, “Yeah,”

He frowned at her, “What?”

“Nothing,” she grinned, shaking her head, “It’s just good to have you back,” 

“It’s good to be back,” he chuckled

“What do you mean to be back?” asked his younger self.

The futures exchanged looks

“Uh...You’ll probably find out,” he finally answered

That didn’t do anything to reassure them.

“So...why are we here? Why am I here?” asks a redhead after a moment

“Because,” says a voice in the back of the room. “The future is messed up,”

They turn toward it.

“The fates,” breathed one of the kids

In the Moirai's hand was a yarn. They were pulling on it and weaving it.

“One hero unites them all,” Clotho murmurs

“Yes,” Atropos agrees, “Perseus Jackson,”

The black-haired boy- Perseus- sighed, and looked at the ceiling, 

“ ‘M, not a hero,” He murmured, much to most of the room's dismay, “And why me? I mean, there are hundreds of other people that have done more than me. Don’t think I didn’t notice what color that string is,”

A closer look and- yep. it was the same color as the young man's eyes- and the occupants of the room paled.

“You’re the one,” the fates continued, pulling out more thread

“The one whose string ties the rest together,”

“To change the past and the future,”

“To restore what has been ruined,”

“To make things right,”

Lachesis waved her hand and ten books appeared.

“But there is a price to be paid with this.”

“Yes,” Atopos hissed, “A price,”

“Well...what is it?” asked the older emo kid

They murmured among themselves, before answering, “You shall soon find out,” 

“The Gods, though, will not be affected by Roman names”

The Gods frowned- Roman names?

“One other thing,” they turned to the Gods, “You cannot kill or harm the children, and you,” they turn to Perseus, “Will have your memory back for the rest of the reading,” 

“And no spoilers,”

With that, they disappeared.

Why would they need to specify that they couldn’t harm the children?

Perseus’ groan is the thing to break the silence, “Why?”

“It’s because you’re so irresistible,” The blonde girl says sarcastically

He grins at her, “You know it,”

She rolls her eyes at him.

There’s a moment of silence, before, “So..introductions?”

The group murmurs in agreement.

“Okay, but first, what year are you guys from?” The blonde girl- Annabeth, they supposed- asks the youngest group

“2007,” _Annabeth_ answered

Annabeth turns back to Perseus, “So that’s…”

“The second summer,”

She nods, “Okay, _Grover, Percy_ , and younger me, go over there,” she says, pointing to one side of the room.

Three of the kids do so, “And, the rest of you, go over there,” she says, gesturing to the other half of the room. She turns toward the group she came from

“Everyone from 2009, join Beckendorf,” her voice caught, but she kept going, “over there, and what year are you guys from?” she asked, turning to the final group

“2010” Annabeth answered

“Okay, so everyone except Calypso and Reyna, go with younger _Grover_ ,”

“Luke-”

“2004,” one of the boys answered before she could ask

Annabeth turned toward the Greek 2009s, “That’s before…”

They exchange glances

“Maybe...that’s part of the reason we’re here?” Thalia suggests, quietly

Luke frowns but doesn’t ask. He’s sent with _Annabeth’s_ group, while his older self is sent with Calypso.

“So, this way, we only have to introduce ourselves once,”

“Great,” Zeus mutters, sarcastically

“So...I guess I’ll go first?” Annabeth asked after everyone gets settled, “Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena”

Athena beamed, proud that- obviously the smartest of the group- was her daughter.

"Malcolm Pace, son of Athena,"

“ _Zoë Nightshade_ , Hunter of Artemis,” 

Artemis beams at her lieutenant and tries to ignore some of the flinches from the future group

“ _Lee Fletcher_ , son of Apollo,”

“ _Michael Yew_ , son of Apollo,”

More flinches

“Will Solace, son of Apollo,”

Apollo beams at his son, “I knew I’d get all the good ones,”

They smile back at him

“ _Silena Beauregard_ , daughter of Aphrodite,”

A girl with choppy hair gasps before introducing herself, “Piper McClean, daughter of Aphrodite,” 

Aphrodite smirks at the sun God, “You may have gotten the good ones, but you obviously didn’t get the best. Just look at mine,”

Her daughters blush, smiling timidly

 _“Charles Beckendorf_ , son of Hephaestus,” The burly, African-American steps forward

“Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus,” The scrawny, Mexican says, staring at his brother in awe. 

Hephaestus looked up, with a small smirk and a glint in his eyes

“Reyna Ramirez-Allereno, daughter of Bellona” 

The Gods frowned, again.

“A Roman?” asks Athena

Perseus chuckles, “The future is more than a little messed up,”

His friends snort and chuckle.

“Calypso _,_ daughter of Atlas,

Zeus narrows his eyes, wondering why she was not on Ogygia.

“Jason Grace, son of Jupiter,”

Hera threw a shoe at Zeus, looking at him incredulously. He looked at her apologetically.

“Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto,” a golden-eyed girl said.

Hades married his eyes. He was pretty sure she was supposed to be dead if her nervous flitting eyes were anything to go by. He’d have to talk with her later.

“Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades,”

Him, too. But for now-

“No, I did not breath the oath, brother, he was born before that time,” He resisted the urge to add his sister, too, because clearly, she was not here.

Zeus looked confused but the God of death offered no explanation

“Frank Zhang, son of Mars,”

“Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares,”

The war god grinned wickedly at his children.

“Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter,”

Demeter smiled at her, which she returned back, hesitantly.

“Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the Wild,”

His younger self gasped, eyes widening as he wondered what happened to Pan. Dionysus raised an eyebrow skeptically, as Hermes frowned.

  
“Juniper, Dryad,”

“Chiron, centaur, director of Camp Half-Blood,”

The Romans from 2009 frowned- Camp what?

“Dakota, son of Bacchus,”

“Gwendolyn, of Venus decent (correct me if i'm wrong)”

“Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes,”

“Travis and-”

“Connor Stoll”

“Sons of Hermes”

Hermes grinned triumphantly.

“Luke Castellan, son of Hermes,” He got glares, but Hermes tried to ignore them.

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare, clear-sighted mortal,”

The Gods gasped

“A mortal?” Persephone asked

Rachel shrugged, “The future,” she says, by way of explanation

“Sally Jackson, clear-sighted mortal”

“Paul Blofis, mortal,”

Perseus stood up, “Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,”

He seemed to be bracing himself, which was fair considering Zeus was already pulling out his master bolt. Most of the people on the ground instinctively reached for their weapons.

“YOU BROKE THE OATH?” He boomed at Poseidon.

Percy was surprisingly chill about this.

“Peace, brother,” the sea god says, “This is the future-” he grimaces, though. He can only imagine what this child has gone through and will have to go though, “Besides, you can’t hurt him, anyway,” 

Zeus growled but put the weapon away

“I don’t know why you're surprised,” Athena murmurs, “other than his darker skin, he’s the spitting image of his father,”

The room stares at him for a moment- “Woah,” breathed Hermes, Apollo and their kids breathed- before Percy scratches the back of his neck and shits uncomfortably, feeling self-conscious. 

Thalia clears her throat, sensing her cousin's discomfort, “Anyways. I’m Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis,” 

_Zoë_ and Artemis frown, wondering what could have happened.

“TWICE?!” Hera screeches, throwing another shoe at her husband, “You are such a hypocrite!!”

“Yet, you don’t see me trying to drown her, do you?” Poseidon asks, dryly, rolling his eyes.

Percy and Thalia snicker as Zeus glares at him.

“Am I the only one who didn’t breath the damn oath?” Hades grumbles

After they calm down, Aphrodite’s face lights up. She grins, summoning couches.

“Aphrodite,” Zeus warns

She rolls her eyes, “Well it’s not like we can just ignore them. Besides, their our children,”

The demigods blink at her, unsure of how to react.

“Plus, it’s pretty sad that they need to be brought here by the fates for you to acknowledge them. And even then your hesitating,” Hestia mutters.

The other Gods look ashamed before they conjure up more couches.

“Well don’t just stand there,” Apollo grins, “Get comfy,”

After everyone’s settled, Annabeth picks up the books

“What are they called?” asks Piper

“Uh- Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, the Battle of the Labyrinth, Sword of Hades, the Stolen Chariot, the Bronze Dragon, the Last Olympian” The Greeks from 2009 winced. That was still fresh and they didn’t like talking about it if they didn’t have to. Too many deaths, too many bad memories. Not to mention, with the past not knowing about well...

“And then the Heroes of Olympus and the Son of Neptune, the Mark of Athena, the House of Hades-” 2010 kids stiffened. That wouldn’t be a fun one, “and the Blood of Olympus,”

The Gods exchanged nervous glances. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Katie murmurs as Annabeth opens the Lightning Thief

She giggles, “Oh and uh- they’re in your point of view,” she says to the Percy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah. yes, ik, it's been a minute. i've actually just got my percy jackson books in! Yay! now i can write even when i'm off the computer, so hopefully i'm able to update faster.  
> i've actually had this chapter written for a while, i just got sucked into tumblr and i'm working on a longer one-shot. sorry 'bout that.  
> here you go, though!  
> also, a few notes, i think nico and percy (from 2009) have a more tense relationship, what with nico's unsaid crush and him betraying percy during tlo, while nico and percy (from 2010) act more like cousins/siblings. they've come to terms with it, nico doesn't like percy, and all is forgiven.  
> also, the gods will have a more child/parent relationship because i'm a sucker for it haha.  
> last note, i promise, i didn't have the mental energy to write the seperate talks with the people, so you'll get that after the next chapter :)  
> x,  
> coco


	6. i accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they (finally) begin reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/  
> ik, ik. long time no see. i have a longer list of projects than i thought i did, so these updates may be a bit spread out. sorry  
> 2007- italicised  
> 2009- normal  
> 2010- underlined  
> (underlined luke, 1991)

She giggles, “Oh and uh- they’re in your point of view,” she says to Percy .

Percy groaned, “Of course it is,”

Leo grinned, “Now we’ll know what you really thought of us,”

They snickered at his expression.

**(I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER)**

“How do you accidentally vaporize somebody?” Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged, “Surprisingly easily,”

She kept staring at him until he threw his hands up in the air, defensively, “IT was an accident, I swear!”

His friends snickered as Leo murmurs, “That’s talent,”

**(Look I didn’t...Half-blood)**

The demigods snorted. Didn’t that sound familiar?

**(If you’re reading...my advice is)**

Thalia laughed, “Your advice sucks, cuz,”

“Gee thanks,”

**(close this book...lead a normal life)**

Grover bleated, “That didn’t work with you,”

Percy shrugged, “You suck at lying, though,”

**(Being a...is dangerous)**

“Check,” Katie said

**(It’s scary)**

“Double check,” Will agreed

**(Most of the...nasty ways)**

“And triple check,” 

The demigods looked down, remembering those who they had lost as the Gods stared at their children. It wasn’t that bad- was it?

**(If you’re a...this ever happened)**

“We all do,”  Hazel said

**(But if you...reading immediately)**

“Wait!” Connor said dramatically, “Stop reading!”

Annabeth stared at him before rolling her eyes and continuing

**(You might be....come for you, too)**

“So ominous,” Thalia grinned

Percy returned the gesture, “It’s true,”

**(Don’t say I didn’t warn you)**

“You didn’t warn me,” Nico points out.

Percy scoffs,” That was hardly my fault. I blame Thalia,”

“Me?! I’m not the run who thought it would be a good idea to run off!”

Annabeth sighed, cutting in, as Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades watched their children. It was interesting to see them act more like family then enemies.

“Let’s just keep reading, okay?”

**(my name is Percy Jackson)**

“Don't say anything,”  Annabeth told the children of Hermes, who pouted.

**(I’m twelve years...a troubled kid?)**

Those who knew him snorted.

“That’s an understatement,”  _ Lee  _ grinned at his friend

“Oh, come on!” Percy protested, “It’s not that bad!”

Sally raised an eyebrow, “Really?”, sending his friends into more laughter

Percy blushed, ‘Yeah, but you’re like legally required to say that,”

“I’m not,” Annabeth grinned, causing him to go redder.

The group laughed harder.

**(Yeah.** **Yeah** **, you could say that)**

“At least you admit it,” Grover says

“I can’t be...that bad, can it?” Poseidon asked, tentatively. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“You haven’t met him yet,” Clarisse smirked

**(I could start at...twenty-eight mental-cast kids)**

“Percy, you fight right in!”  Nico exclaimed

Percy , being mature, stuck his tongue out at him

**(and two teachers...Greek and Roman stuff.)**

“Sounds like torture,” Dakota grumbled

“It does not,” Athena huffed, indignantly

**(I know- it sounds like torture** )

They chuckled at the similarity

“really?”  _ Annabeth _ asked  _ Percy _ who shrugged, tugging on one of her curls.

“Does that irritate you,” He snickered

She rolled her eyes.

**(Most Yancy field... I had hopes)**

Chiron smiled at his former student, who smiled back.

**(Mr. Brunner was...smelled like coffee)**

“Chiron? Why are you there?” Katies asked, surprised.

“I’m sure it will all be explained,”

**(You would think...put me to sleep.)**

Sally sighed, fondly, while Athena gasped

“Falling asleep in class?”

Percy rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I mean to. Besides, it’s not my fault they were boring,”

Chiron chuckled

**(I hoped the trip...get in trouble)**

Clarisse snorted, “We’re talking about the same person here, right?”

Percy rolled his eyes, “Yes, Clarisse, we’re talking about the same person,”

She grinned, “Then there’s no way that’s happening. You’re like the essence of trouble,” 

Poseidon found himself frowning again. Just how much trouble did he get into?

**(Boy was I wrong)**

“Usually,”  _ Annabeth _ said

_ Percy _ stuck his tongue out, “At least I can admit it,”

She grinned, “I don’t have to. I’m never wrong,”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,”

**(See, bad things happen...I got expelled anyway)**

Everyone burst into laughter.

“What was the thought process, there?”  _ Silena _ asked

“I was curious?” He said

“Was that a statement or a question?” Paul asked, dryly

Percy grins

“What were you aiming for?” Apollo asked, trying to stifle his laughter. It wasn’t working.

He blushed, “Nothing. I swear. But, in my defense, they shouldn’t have put a loaded, working cannon on a battlefield,”

Sally hummed in amusement while  Annabeth kept reading.

**(and before that...an unplanned swim)**

They laughed harder while Percy grumbled something about “Stupid fish,”

Poseidon and Amphitrite laughed especially hard when he said that and he shot them a betrayed look, “It’s not funny!”

**(and the time before that...well, you get the idea)**

“Uncle P, you’re kid is awesome,” Hermes bit out through his chuckles. Poseidon grinned, slightly worried about the amount of trouble he seemed to cause, but was amused nonetheless.

“Yeah, I wanna hear more,” Apollo nodded

“Maybe later,” Percy said, hoping he’d forget about it.

**(This trip, I was determined to be good)**

“Ha, that’s funny,” Will snickered

Percy sighed.

**(all the way to...peanut butter and ketchup sandwich)**

“Did you just say…” Aphrodite asked, turning green

“Yup. Worse than it sounds, too,”  _ Grover _ said

**(Grover was an easy...in his legs)**

“Thank you for that kind description, Percy,”

“Anytime, G-man,”

**(he walked funny...in the cafeteria)**

“Really, goat boy?” Thalia asked, “You’d blow your cover for enchiladas?”

Grover blushed, “They were really good,”

**(Anyway, Nancy Bobofit...already on probation...happened on this trip.)**

“What if it wasn’t your fault?” Gwen asked

Percy shrugged, “Eh, they’d find a way,”

"Where's the fun in that?!" Leo asked, while the Stolls nodded vigorously. 

"Don't encourage him" Annabeth said exasperated, while Percy looked at him dead serious and said

"No fun man, no fun at all"

**(I’m going to kill her,”... I like peanut butter,”)**

“In your hair?” Juniper asked, unconvinced

“No, I was trying to keep him out of trouble,” He said, “Not that it worked,” he added to himself

**(He dodged another...back to my seat)**

“Should let him,” Ares grumbled

**(“You’re already on...then and there)**

“Oh?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow

Percy shrugged, again, “Would've been easier than what’s about to happen,”

“Uh-oh,” muttered Malcolm. Nobody except those who had been there and Sally knew about what had happened at the museum. And only Chiron and Percy knew all the details.

**(In-school suspension...get myself into)**

“Oh, yay, that sounds terrific,” Poseidon said, sarcastically

Percy hid his laugh behind a fake cough.

“That’s the story of your life, isn’t it?”  _ Annabeth _ asked

“It’s...not always my fault…?”  _ Percy _ grinned

"Really?" Clarrise asked, disbelieving

"Remember Charybdis? That was your idea."

Poseidon paled, obviously not liking the idea of his son being anywhere near Charybdis and Scylla, even if they were his sisters.

Annabeth was amused, and several of the demigods were confused, not knowing what they were talking about.

"It's not my fault my cannons didn't work!" Clarisse countered, indignant. Now the futures were really confused. What the heck were they talking about?

"No, but it was your idea to put a beaten, rundown confederate iron ship in that position. "

"Well, if you hadn't-"

“Okay, I’m gonna keep reading,”  Annabeth interrupted

**(Mr. Brunner led the...three thousand years.)**

“Longer,” Most the Gods murmured. They had a feeling they knew what was coming up, and rehearing what had happened was not going to be fun.

**(He gathered us...kind of interesting)**

“You found it interesting?” Annabeth teased

Percy wrinkled his nose at her.

**(but everybody around...into your locker)**

Hades narrowed his eyes. She sounded familiar, and if he was right about who he thought she was, he was in for it from Poseidon.

**(She had come to... nervous breakdown)**

“Yeah,” Nico muttered, “Nervous breakdown,”

**(from her first day...devil spawn)**

“No, that’s Nico,” Thalia smirked

Nico rolled his eyes

**(One time, after...until midnight)**

“Ouch, that’s harsh,”  _ Michael _ said

**(I told Grover… “You’re absolutely right,”)**

“Grover! We need to talk about your lying skills, my boy,” Hermes groaned as Percy snickered.

**(Mr. Brunner kept talking ...Finally, Nancy Bobofit...I meant it to.)**

Annabeth sighed, “Of course it did,”

**(The whole group...totally red)**

“Thanks for that, Chiron,” Percy muttered, his face red now. Chiron merely chuckled.

**(Mr. Brunner pointed...his kids, right?”)**

The elder Gods shuddered at the mention of that memory.

"Why is it always that one?” Zeus grumbled

**("Yes," Mr. Brunner said...was the king god,)**

"GOD?!" Zeus said.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon said while on his throne. "Chiron will correct the boy"

"He better" Zeus grumbled.

"Plus, I was twelve." Percy pointed out.

"I knew that when I was twelve." Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, but you also knew how to do calculus,"  Leo added. Annabeth blushed and glared at him, while Percy chuckled beside her and kissed her cheek.

**(And—" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked.)**

"See?" Poseidon said.

**("Titan," I corrected myself...rock to eat instead.)**

"Is it a common mistake for rocks to be mistaken by gods?" Paul asked.

"No, Zeus just looks like a rock," Hades said. 

Poseidon laughed, “Has the smarts of one, too.”

Most of the demigods laughed, while others tried to cover up their chuckles.

**(And later, when...girls behind me.)**

“Try living it, mortal,”

**("—and so there...and the gods won.")**

The demigod veterans from the Titan War looked at each other knowing that this specific piece of history is destined to repeat itself.

"You just summed up years of heartbreak, death, tragedy, and war into ‘this big fight’”  Reyna  said, stuck between amused and incredulous.

Percy  gave her a cheeky grin "I'm a special boy". Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah" Thalia teased "Special." 

Percy pouted, sending everybody into more chuckles.

**(Some snickers from the group.)**

"It wasn't funny," Hera said huffily. "It was highly traumatic, actually."

"Yes." Hephaestus agreed mildly. "Almost as traumatic as being thrown off a mountain by your own mother because you’re not perfect,"

Hera opened her mouth to disagree, but Hestia glared at her. It was true. Hera was the goddess of family and marriage- but only if it meant it was perfect in her eyes.

**(Behind me, Nancy ... ate his kids."......matter in real life?")**

"Busted" Chris muttered

**("Busted," Grover muttered.)**

Grover snickered at Chris’ face.

**("Shut up," Nancy hissed... He had radar ears.)**

"More like horse ears" Percy grumbled, while the Stolls mourned over the pranks that got ruined over them, and the others rolled their eyes at their antics.

**(I thought about his question and shrugged. "I don't know, sir.")**

“Kelp for brains,” Thalia laughed

Percy grinned

(" **I see." Mr. Brunner looked...disgorge his other five children... scattered his remains in Tartarus)**

Nico, Annabeth ,  and  Percy shivered.

**(the darkest part ... us back outside?")**

"Happy note?" Clarisse asked.

Chiron shrugged. There certainly could’ve been worse stories to tell.

**(The class drifted off...acting like doofuses.)**

"Don't all boys?" Artemis asked and Thalia nodded. 

"Hey!" The boys protested.

Thalia shrugged "It's true"

**(Grover and I were... knew that was coming.)**

"It happens every time," Percy muttered while others looked at him amused and sympathetically.

**II told Grover to ... had seen everything.)**

"Not quite,” Chiron smiled

“A lot of things, though,”  Percy said

**("You must learn... apply to it." "Oh.")**

"Typical Seaweed brain answer." Annabeth teased, while Thalia and Nico nodded in agreement. Percy blushed.

**("What you learn...you, Percy Jackson.")**

Athena nodded in approval. She didn’t like Percy, he was still the sea God’s son, after all, but that wasn’t any excuse not to learn what it is needed.

“Well, you got that right,” Grover stated firmly, as those who knew Percy nodded. All three Percy’s looked embarrassed, faces flushed.

**(I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.)**

"It was for the best, young Perseus" Hestia said. 

Percy smiled, "Yeah, I know that, now."

**(I mean, sure, it was... "What ho!'"...name every Greek and Roman ...god they worshipped)**

"That sounds amazing,” The Stolls grinned

“It was,” Percy nodded

“I can’t believe you got Chiron to teach you,” Beckendorf complained. He didn’t really mean it though.

“The best teacher I ever had,” he grinned

**(But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life.)**

"Never?!" Athena cried.

Percy sighed, “No. Never. You’ll survive,” He muttered under his breath

**(No—he didn't...spell them correctly.)**

The demigods grimaced and started muttering about how hard reading and writing was. Those who didn’t have dyslexia wondered how bad it was.

**(I mumbled something ...this girl's funeral.)**

“I was.” Chiron sighed sadly.

**(He told me ... front steps of the museum... clouds blacker than I'd ever seen...weird since Christmas.)**

"What are you two fighting about this time?” Demeter asked, exasperatedly. Zeus and Poseidon shrugged.

**(We'd had massive snowstorms...hurricane blowing in.)**

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t sound good,” Persephone murmured

**(Nobody else seemed... with Lunchables crackers.)**

Artemis and Thalia merely sighed.

**(Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,)**

"Sounds like a child of Hermes," Apollo commented and looked at Hermes who shook his head.

"If she were mine, she wouldn't be trying"

**(and, of course, Mrs. Dodds...I'm not a genius.")**

Percy’s friends snorted.

“You can say that again,”  _ Annabeth _ chuckled

“You’re so mean to me,”  _ Percy _ grumbled, jokingly.

**(Grover didn't say... I have your apple?")**

People laughed and Grover blushed.

"All satyrs are the same," Dionysis said and took a drink of the diet Coke in his hands.

Apollo looked over at Hermes and muttered "I didn't know he was paying attention", causing the messenger god to laugh.

**(I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.)**

"No appetite?" Annabeth asked, surprised. 

Thalia stepped in as Percy stuck his tongue out at her. "You should've seen him when you disappeared."

"Yeah" added Clarisse "She practically had to force him to eat. I'd never seen him like that before." 

"Aww Clarisse," Percy said "I didn't know you cared" 

She grunted, “I don’t,”

“What do you mean disappeared,”  _ Annabeth _ asked

The futures who had been there exchanged glances

“It’ll probably be in the book,”

**(I watched the stream...I wanted so bad too... right back to Yancy...kicked out again.** **I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.)**

"Awwwww" the girls cooed as Percy blushed, embarrassed. 

“Momma’s boy,” Ares grunted

“That’s right I am,” he grinned, causing Sally to smile.

**(Mr. Brunner parked...motorized cafe table.)**

"Oooh," Leo said before he set down whatever he was tinkering with, and pulled out a notebook. Beckendorf offered assistance with comments and gestures occasionally, and Hephaestus walked over to them, watching them work. 

**(I was about... her ugly friends... "Oops." She grinned ... with liquid Cheetos.)**

"Eww!" Aphrodite cringed.

"You have the weirdest thoughts, bro"  Jason said, while others nodded in agreement. 

Percy grinned "I know right, bro?"

Annabeth and  Piper rolled their eyes. 

**(I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper.")**

"That never works," Will said. Everyone shook their head, agreeing with him.

**(But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.)**

Poseidon smirked.

“Really? Wave?” Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy grinned at her.

**(I don't remember touching...materialized next to us.)**

"Materialized?" Katie asked

**(Some of the ...it grabbed her—")**

"Cool!" Leo murmured

"Yeah but now-" Travis said

"He's in trouble," Connor finished.

“Yup.”

**(I didn't know... gift shop, etc., etc.,)**

“Hehe, poor little Nancy,” giggled Piper

“She was anything but,”  _ Grover _ said

**(Mrs. Dodds turned... month erasing workbooks.")**

Everyone in the throne room looked at Percy, who shifted under the attention.

"Never guess your punishment!" Hermes said while his children nodded in agreement.

**(That wasn't the right thing to say.)**

"No duh."

**("Come with me... I pushed her.")**

"Thanks for trying, man" Percy grinned.

“Didn’t work,” Grover grumbled

**(I stared at him...Grover to death.)**

"For good reason, too," Percy said. Nico nodded. Everyone looked at him, "You know who she is?" Annabeth asked. Nico nodded again, but wouldn't say (anything else.

**(She glared at him...will—stay—here.")**

"Creepy and mean," Hermes commented.

**(Grover looked at me...I'll-kill-you-later stare.)**

“That things scary,” Nico mumbled. Percy smirked.

**(Then I turned... there so fast?)**

"Monster." all the demigods said at once.

**(I have moments...my brain misinterpreting things.)**

"I'm not so sure," Athena said.

Percy snickered.

“What?” 

He shook his head, motioning for  Annabeth to keep reading

**(I wasn't so sure.)**

There was laughter, and Athena looked horrified at the thought of having the same thoughts as this sea-spawn.

**(I went after ... was going on,)**

"I did," Grover said.

“I was watching,” Chiron assured

**(but Mr. Brunner was... of the entrance hall.)**

"She's fast," Katie said, "Who is she?"

**(Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.)**

"Probably not," Poseidon said.

**(But apparently, that wasn't the plan.)**

"I wish," Percy said.

**(I followed her...gallery was empty.)**

"Uh-oh" was the general consensus of the room.

Ares leaned forward in his throne, getting ready for action.

**(Mrs. Dodds stood ... throat, like growling.)**

"Growling?" Hazel asked, nervously

**(Even without the ... to pulverize it)**

"Probably did," muttered Annabeth.

**("You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am.")**

Cue gasps.

"What?" asked Demeter

"Percy did the safe thing!" Nico said, promptly getting an elbow to his gut.

"Well, it's not like you can say you're surprised," Thalia said to Percy "You don't do it very often."

He tried to elbow her, too, but she was too quick, and dodged easily.

**(She tugged on ...away with it?")**

"Get away with what?" asked  Frank.  Nobody answered.

**(The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.)**

Demigods shivered.

**(She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.)**

"Wrong," said Nico.

Percy glared at him "Gee, thanks Neeks,"

Nico grumbled to the nickname as the others started to wonder which monster she was.

**(I said, "I'll—I'll try...Thunder shook the building.)**

“You’re watching?” Amphitrite asked, peering at Zeus curiously. He merely shrugged.

**("We are no...suffer less pain.")**

"What? What'd you do?" Rachel asked

"Nothing," Percy said, leaving it at that.

**(I didn't know ... of my dorm)**

Sally sighed as Hermes gave him a high five.

**(Or maybe they'd...read the book.)**

"Percy, it's a good book!" Annabeth said over more laughter.

"I don't like reading..." Percy muttered. "Also, dyslexia". Others made noises of agreement.

**("Well?" she demanded...slice me to ribbons.)**

"You sent a fury after my son?!!"

"I don't know this is the future!" yelled Hades, not wanting to admit that his brother scared him.

"Also, I'm right here," Percy said

"Still..." Thalia said uneasily, remembering what happened with her encounter with the furies.

**(Then things got... through the air.)**

Percy smiled.

"What's a pen gonna do?" asked Jason

**(Mrs. Dodds lunged...on tournament day.)**

"Riptide," Percy said and smiled as he took out his pen and uncapped it.

"Oh," Jason said. He did have to admit it was kinda cool. Percy recapped it and slipped it into his pocket, again.

**(Mrs. Dodds spun...dropped the sword.)**

"Wimp," Ares muttered. Even Clarisse shot her father a glare.

**(She snarled, "Die, honey!")**

"She's still saying that?" asked Malcolm. 

Percy shrugged, “She still does,”

“What do you mean still?” Poseidon asked, gripping his trident tighter.

Percy didn’t answer, which didn’t do much to calm his nerves.

**(And she flew straight at me.)**

The group sucked in a collective breath. Obviously, he had survived, but that didn’t mean that there wouldn’t be repercussions.

**(Absolute terror ran through my body.)**

Percy pressed his hand to his chest, frowning as his heart palpitated.

**( I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.)**

"Naturally?" asked Jason

"Well... yeah," Percy said, shrugging.

“How is it natural if you’ve never held a sword before?”

“Percy is a natural. Best swordsman at Camp in centuries,”  _ Michael _ grinned

“No, that’s Luke,” Percy tried protesting

“No, you’re definitely better than I am,”

Percy shook his head as Clarisse grunted, “He’s alright,”

Chris smiled at her.

**(The metal blade ... of water. Hisss!)**

"You killed a fury on the first try?" Will asked, wide-eyed

"...Yeah?" Percy said, confused.

"You do realize most people would've died if they tried to kill a fury with no training, right?" Annabeth asked

"Plus, you didn't even know what it was at the time," Calypso said, quietly. Others nodded in agreement.

"You guys would've been able to do the same thing,” Percy shrugged

**(Mrs. Dodds was ... still watching me.)**

The half-bloods shivered. They knew what that felt like.

**(I was alone… hands were still trembling. )**

Percy frowned, clenching his hands into his fist. Annabeth glanced at him, but he just shook his head.

**(My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.)**

"Magic Mushrooms?" Demeter asked as Percy shrugged.

"The mist was still affecting him,” Athena frowned. It should’ve been easier for him to resist it, with the sea God’s blood in him, but he still seemed to be fighting it.

“I made it do so,” Chiron said, as a way of explanation, “I was trying to keep him safer for a little while longer,”

“Yeah, what good it did,” Grover grumbled

Percy stared at him, “It was your fault. I can’t help the fact that you don’t how to lie,”

**(Had I imagined... started to rain.)**

A couple more glances Zeus’ way.

**(Grover was sitting ...whipped your butt.")**

Paul blinked "What?"

"The Mist," Apollo said, “It’s covering up what happened. Making him believe he imagined it,”

“I would have, too, if Grover here learned how to lie,” Percy chuckled.

**(I said, "Who?"...was talking about...(She just rolled...messing with me.)**

"Satyrs are terrible liars," Dionysus said.

"Especially Goat Boy here," Thalia said and everyone laughed.

"You seriously need some classes when we get back, man," The Stolls said.

**("Not funny, man”... Thunder boomed overhead.)**

“Must you be so dramatic?”

**(I saw Mr. Brunner ... the future, Mr. Jackson.")**

"Only Chiron," Annabeth said, smiling.

**(I handed Mr. Brunner...you feeling all right?")**

"Chiron is an excellent liar," said Travis. Chiron smiled pleasantly as though who knew him nodded.

“Yeah, make me feel like a crazy person,” Percy grumbled.

"Anyway, who's next to read the next chapter?"  Annabeth asked.

"I will," said Katie.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR THAT.**

  * I'm going to delete this and rewrite it (again, yes, I know)
  * Except there will be changes
  * More characters, less timelines (better organization)
  * It will be a while because I won't post it until I've finished with the lightning thief
  * I don't want to post something I won't finish, so if can't finish writing tlt, then I just won't post
  * I hate deleting things, I hate when authors delete/abandon things, yet here I am, doing it
  * I'm sorry :((
  * Really sorry
  * **I have more ideas, and better thoughts, also my writing isn't great. Hopefully doing it this way, will give you guys better quality :D**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really do feel bad, though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

i'll update this one whenever i post the new story :)


End file.
